1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for producing an electronic device.
2. Related Art
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for a highly hermetical wafer-level package using a silicon wafer. This technique for a wafer-level package enables semiconductor elements to be sealed with a small thickness and into a chip size.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-68580